Through It All, Love Grows
by Annette-Rose
Summary: Through joy and through pain, their love will grow. Center: Clarisse and Joseph. Based between movies...rnFinished!
1. Default Chapter: A Wonderful Discovery

A.N- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this fiction as they are all taken from the Princess Diaries movie. The beginning of this chapter is a slight recap of what happened at the end of the first movie, but soon changes to my own story. Well enough of that, now for the story...

As a new song began to play, Queen Clarisse decided that this was the best time to make her discrete exit. The modern dance moves being displayed by everyone in the room weren't exactly what she wanted to be caught up in. Especially her granddaughters 'doggy-on-a-dashboard' head movements.

Moving towards the door, Clarisse nodded to Joseph to indicate she was leaving. Obediently, he followed.

Once in the corridor, Joseph moved up beside Clarisse and with his left hand waved away the servants who were standing by. As the servants went to make themselves useful elsewhere, Clarisse felt Joseph's hand brush up against hers, just before he took it and held it in his own. With a surprised look, Clarisse glanced at their clasped hands, and then looked up into Joseph's face as he lifted her white-gloved hand to his lips. Seeing the joyful twinkle in Joseph's eye immediately brought a smile to her face and she moved closer to him as he tucked her arm under his.

"May I ask, Your Majesty, how you feel after tonight's events?" Joseph asked as he led her through the corridors of the consulate.

"Relieved, I must say, and very thankful to you for finding Amelia when you did. I had almost lost hope", Clarisse answered earnestly. She felt Joseph squeeze her hand encouragingly, so continued, "She has taken a very large step tonight in the decision she has made. I just hope she can follow through with it".

Clarisse had been questioning this the whole night since Amelia had announced that she would accept the role of Princess, but had so far gotten no-where with it. Joseph must have seen the doubt cross her face as she felt him squeeze her hand again, as he looked into her eyes.

"Well as I said, I have no doubt she will make a great Princess", and as a grin crossed his face he added, "and eventually a wonderful Queen, just like her grandmother".

Clarisse smiled at his compliment but seemed unable to come up with an appropriate reply so she looked away and abruptly changed the subject

"Joseph, where are you taking me?" she questioned, as she _had_ begun to wonder. They had already moved along many corridors and up some stairs to the corridor of the second floor. As he led her on he replied

"To a beautiful spot I found upon arrival here in San Francisco, but never had the chance to show you".

This made her turn back to him and was surprised to find his eye's twinkling again. There was something familiar about that look...

It was the same look that he had given her when they danced together in this very consulate weeks ago, after he had made the comment of her having worn black for too long. But where had she seen the look that was showing in his eyes before that?

Clarisse was pulled from her thoughts when they reached the end of the corridor and were facing what appeared to be a dead end.

"Ah, here it is", Joseph exclaimed. And letting go of her arm, pulled back a heavy red curtain before opening the glass door that had been revealed. Then taking the arm that he offered her, she looked to him for an explanation but he only confused her more by asking

"Are you ready?"

'Ready for what?' Clarisse thought but before she could even ask, Joseph had pulled her through the door.

As Clarisse turned her head to take in her surroundings, her eyes widened in wonder. They appeared to be on a small balcony of some sort that was made entirely out of smooth white marble. All around her; climbing the walls and completely covering the balustrade; were beautiful mauve roses, whose sweet scent she could smell on the cool breeze.

"It seems Princess Mia was right. It has stopped raining", Joseph commented whilst looking up into the sky. Clarisse followed his gaze and smiled as she saw the many bright stars scattered across the sky.

"Ah, it is beautiful", Clarisse sighed.

"But Your Majesty, that is only the half of it", Joseph whispered, as he moved them forwards so they could look out over the balustrade.

Clarisse gasped. The sight of the garden below had completely taken her breath away.

The trees, shrubs, statues and even the fountains, were all lit up with millions of small colorful lights. The glow that radiated from the garden seemed to light up the whole side of the consulate, including the faces of Joseph and Clarisse.

"Oh Joseph..." Clarisse finally managed to say, although it was barely even a whisper.

She slipped her arm out of his and placed her hands on the balustrade as she leaned ever so slightly over it to get a better view of the wonder displayed before her.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Clarisse asked with a sigh, without even looking at him.

"No, never", Joseph answered quietly. So quietly that Clarisse looked back at him and found that he wasn't even looking at the garden, but instead straight into her eyes.

The twinkle was showing in his eyes again and Clarisse finally remembered where she had seen it before.

Rupert had had that same look on their wedding day all those years ago, as Clarisse was walking down the aisle towards him. She had seen what that look meant back then, and could see it now.

Her heart raced as she realized what Joseph's comment had meant. As Joseph took her hand again, she felt a fluttering in her stomach and knew she had to do something quick. But before she could even think what, she heard running footsteps in the corridor behind them, so turned to see who it was.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked as her head appeared through the door.

"Ah, there you are", she said with relief, "The guests downstairs would like to bid you goodnight before they leave".

"Thank you Charlotte", Clarisse replied, feeling thankful for once for Charlotte's interference.

Avoiding Joseph's eyes, Clarisse made her way downstairs to bid the many guests goodnight, and for the mean time forgetting her new discovery.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

A.N- First of all I would like to thank all who reviewed the first chapter. You guys were so encouraging!! I'm glad you liked it because it's the first FanFic I've ever written. In fact the first story I've ever written of this length. Sorry I'm blabbing!!

**Here's chapter 2!! Enjoy...**

"Your Majesty, I have cancelled all your appointments for today and have informed the staff to not allow any visitors", Charlotte told Clarisse, as the Queen finished signing the last document on her desk.

Also Princess Amelia will arrive at the palace shortly and I am relieved to inform you that the guest quarters she will occupying during her stay here are _finally_ ready", Charlotte added.

'That was a long sentence', Clarisse thought as she looked at Charlotte with an eyebrow raised.

"Everything all right Charlotte?" she asked her flustered assistant.

"Yes of course, Your Majesty, it's just..." Charlotte began but Clarisse gave her the 'Your not very good at lying' look,

"...Now that the Princess is finally coming to Genovia, everyone is desperate to meet her. Which of course is a good thing. But...there are so many people trying to make appointments with her that I'm having trouble controlling the situation!" Charlotte almost wailed.

Clarisse smiled sympathetically at her as she came out from behind her desk to approach the woman.

"Don't stress Charlotte. Just hold them off for a couple of days, then I'll help you organize something", Clarisse promised as they left her office.

"Thank you Your Majesty", Charlotte breathed as she began to look more relaxed.

Clarisse reached over and gently rubbed the young woman's back.

"No. _Thank you_ Charlotte", she said softly with a smile as they headed towards the front entrance of the palace.

It had been some weeks now since the Grand Ball in San Francisco. Clarisse, as well as most of the Royal staff, had arrived back in Genovia the day after Amelia was crowned Princess. Amelia herself had stayed back longer with Joseph, and a few more trusted staff, to prepare herself for her trip to Genovia.

Clarisse hoped that everything would go smoothly and that her citizens would gladly accept Amelia as one of their own. She was more concerned, however, with how Amelia would handle all the attention she will be receiving during her stay in Genovia.

This, Clarisse will just have to wait and see.

Once outside the front entrance, Clarisse could clearly see the approaching limousine. After moving gracefully down the steps, she stood beside Charlotte as the limousine pulled up in front of them.

As Joseph passed Clarisse to open Amelia's door, she felt her heart beat faster as he directed a smile her way. Immediately dismissing these feelings, she turned to the now open door.

"Welcome to Genovia, Amelia. How was your trip?" Clarisse spoke before Amelia was even out of the limo. When her head did appear through the door, her mouth was open in wonder as she stared up at the palace behind Clarisse.

Clarisse watched with a growing smile as Amelia stumbled out of the limo and stood in silence as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Amelia?" Clarisse tried again to get her attention.

"Oh! Hi Grandma!" Amelia jumped.

"Uh...how was your trip?" Clarisse asked again, this time getting her attention.

"It was fine, great, wonderful!" Amelia answered while vigorously nodding her head.

All Clarisse could do was laugh at her overwhelmed granddaughter, before moving forward to pull her into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you like to come inside and have something to eat before you explore the palace?" Clarisse suggested more than asked.

"Oh yes please", Amelia answered.

Clarisse could see that she was over the shock of her wonderful surroundings, as she led her through the front entrance. They headed toward the dining room and Clarisse couldn't help but feel disappointed as Joseph went in the opposite direction.

"Amelia, its really not all that bad. You'll soon find your way around easily", Clarisse was trying to comfort the girl after having shown her around the palace.

Amelia had immediately calmed down after having her dinner with Clarisse, just after she had arrived. Clarisse had then taken her around the palace but soon cut it short as she watched Amelia grow weary with confusion.

They were now heading towards the suite where Amelia would be staying, as it was getting rather late into the night.

"It's like being in an entirely new city", Amelia moaned, and Clarisse had to laugh at her description.

"Yes my dear. But like a city, there is always someone around for you to ask directions", Clarisse reassured and they both laughed.

"Here we are dear", Clarisse indicated the tall cream door in front of them.

"Everything you will need is inside, as I've already shown you. Should you need any more, Sophia is there to help you".

Amelia smiled up at her and sighed.

"Thank you Grandma".

"That's perfectly alright dear. Goodnight", she smiled at her granddaughter as she entered her suite.

Clarisse herself was _not_ tired however, so headed off towards the garden, as it was such a beautiful night.

As Clarisse wandered around the narrow paths of the huge rose garden, she couldn't help but notice the stars scattered across the sky. She breathed in deeply and immediately recognized the sweet scent of mauve roses fill her senses.

An overwhelming sense of déjà vu suddenly struck Clarisse. The memory of the Grand Ball in San Francisco came flooding into her mind.

Amelia's late arrival...her acceptance of the crown...dancing late into the night...the balcony...Joseph.

Even though she hadn't seen Joseph for the past few weeks, he had constantly sprung to her mind. Each time she thought of him, she was filled with warmth and comfort. But there was something else.

It was what she had felt on the balcony when he had taken her hand and looked deep into her eyes...

What she felt when he gave her that smile that he seemed to keep, only for her...

What she felt when they danced together with the warmth of his body so close to hers...

Suddenly, overcome with all her emotions, Clarisse collapsed onto the ground and did what she never allowed herself to do. Cried.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed for all it was worth. Because she now realized what that feeling was. That unspoken, forbidden feeling that she felt for her Head of Security. Love.

Clarisse jumped slightly as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Pulling out of it Clarisse looked up into Josephs face with questioning eyes, but he only held her close again whispering,

"Let it out Clarisse. You weren't made to keep it all inside".

So she buried her face in his chest and cried until all her tears were spent.

When she came back to her senses, she could hear Joseph whispering soothing sounds and could feel him stroking her hair.

She slowly moved out of his embrace as he carefully wiped away the tears left on her face. Helping her to stand, he smiled at her although she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Feel better?" he lightheartedly asked, never letting go of her hand.

"Yes", she whispered, looking at the ground.

"Thank you Joseph".

She felt his hand under her chin, as he lifted her head to look into his eyes. Seeing the love they contained, she could no longer resist.

She placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in towards him. As their lips met, all her emotions came tumbling down on her again but she no longer cared. As Joseph deepened the kiss, Clarisse let the silent tears fall. For after all that time of being alone, she finally felt safe and content as he held her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Day

**A.N- Ok I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I'm right in the middle of my end of year exams. And that means they are really important coz they're my last school exams ever!! So I've been a little busy studying lately...**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you all really made my day! You guys are so encouraging, I can't thank you enough!! Anyways the story...**

Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes to see the sunlight threatening to burst through the curtains. She slid out of bed and wrapping her robe around herself, walked into her huge wardrobe. After selecting an outfit perfect for riding, Clarisse showered, dressed, applied makeup and headed for the door.

Just as she reached the door, there was an eager knock from the other side. Clarisse opened it to find Amelia almost jumping with excitement.

"Guess what Grandma! Lilly and Michael are arriving today!" Amelia said, while beaming at Clarisse.

"Is that why you're up so early?" Clarisse teased.

"Well...that and the fact I decided I want to go riding with you this morning", Amelia stated.

"Let's get going then", Clarisse said as she headed off towards the stables, with Amelia bouncing along beside her.

The bonding Clarisse and Amelia had accomplished over the two weeks since Amelia's arrival was enough to make Clarisse's heart soar. They had grown so much closer through their time spent together that Clarisse had finally been able to get over the loss of Phillippe. The likeness between her son and Amelia was so astounding that Clarisse couldn't see how she could have lived if she hadn't found Amelia.

The loss of her husband, Rupert, had left Clarisse to take up so many responsibilities alone, which made her grieving even harder. Through his death she had lost the only person who could comfort her. She had lost a true friend...

But from that loss she had gained the friendship and love of Joseph. He had been her guiding force through all her pain and suffering. He had also taken the place of Rupert as her comforter. Reflecting on this, she began to wonder what Joseph actually felt for her...

"Grandma?!" Amelia's raised voice startled Clarisse out of her thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amelia questioned further.

"I'm sorry dear. What were you saying?" Clarisse asked apologetically.

They had been trotting around the grounds for almost half an hour, so were now heading back to the stables. Amelia had been switching subjects constantly as she was clearly excited for the arrival of her friends. Clarisse had only been half listening the whole time.

"Oh, it doesn't matter", Amelia sighed.

She clearly wasn't very concerned with the fact that Clarisse wasn't really listening, as she just stared ahead and began to softly sing.

"_Miracles happen once in a while, when you believe"._

They reached the stables where they were met by the beaming face of Charlotte.

"Good morning Your Highness, Your Majesty", Charlotte said as she bowed to each in turn.

"Princess Mia, I thought you might like to know that your friends' plane landed ten minutes ago. They will be arriving at the palace shortly".

"Yay!" Amelia jumped out of the horse's saddle and ran off towards the palace, leaving a startled Clarisse behind in the stables with Charlotte.

"Anyone would think she was excited", Clarisse murmured with a note of sarcasm. Charlotte didn't seem to notice as she moved on with her announcements.

"Your Majesty, you have no appointments until this afternoon. The first being a meeting with the Prime minister right after lunch".

Clarisse brightened at this, as it would leave the whole morning to herself, a luxury that was very rare for her.

"However the paperwork in your office requires some attention, as it has begun to build up", Charlotte added.

Clarisse sighed. She absolutely detested paperwork that needed signing or even just reading, as there was always just so much of it.

Nodding to Charlotte, Clarisse left the horses to the stable-hands and briskly made her way to her office. The sooner she gets the work done, the more time she gets to herself before the afternoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarisse shifted irritably in her seat again. She had read a particular document three times now but still had no idea what it said. Finally she gave up.

"Charlotte?" Clarisse waited until her assistant looked up.

"I'm not getting anywhere here so I'm going for a quick walk around the grounds. Could you please deal with the papers I've already sorted through?" Clarisse told, rather than asked, her assistant.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Charlotte replied and Clarisse noted her surprised expression. Dismissing it, she walked out the double doors into the garden.

Once away from the palace, Clarisse breathed in deeply then let her breath out in a large sigh. She turned around briefly to look behind her and was pleased to find no security personnel following her. She always believed they were pointless when taking a walk around her own grounds.

'What could possibly happen?' she thought to herself.

Clarisse walked slowly away from the rose gardens and down a small path that led to the small lake beside the trees. Now that she was finally alone, she could return to her thoughts on Joseph.

She had been reflecting on whether or not it was love that he felt for her. She now had no doubt she loved him. She had known that fact since the night they had kissed all those weeks ago. But she kept coming back to the same question; did he love her?

He had returned the kiss she gave him and had even held onto her for some time while she let the rest of her tears fall. After that he had left her to make her way to her suite while he had moved off towards his.

Was it love he had shown her? Or was it just a coincidence that he had been close by to hear her cry so felt it his duty to comfort her? But then why return the kiss?

Frustrated, Clarisse sighed loudly and kicked a stone into the lake. She was glad no one was around to see her in such an undignified mood. The splash of the stone in the lake had sent the swans off in a hurry leaving Clarisse by the silent lakeside. She moved into the shade of the small forest and sat on a large rock opposite the lake.

She had a good view of the entire lake and surrounding gardens, so was marveling at its beauty when she heard a loud snap of a twig breaking behind her.

Immediately standing, she turned to face the forest and peered into its depths.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively, "Anyone there?"


	4. Chapter 4: Fear and Pain

A.N- Ok I'm babysitting so I can update this next chapter much sooner. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry for the cliffy, but they are so effective!

Clarisse saw a figure appear from within the forest and slowly move out towards her. She couldn't recognize them as any of her security, even though they were wearing black.

"You know you shouldn't be out alone Your Majesty", the man drawled as he came out of the forest towards her. The look on his face and his tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine and what she saw in his hand immediately caused fear to clutch at her heart.

He was carrying a large hunting knife.

"Who are you?!" Clarisse demanded. She was surprised at how brave she sounded.

"Oh, no one important..." he seemed completely relaxed as he swung the knife around with his hand.

By now he had moved right up in front of her, even though she had been backing away slowly.

"Just thought I'd come by and have a wee...chat", he said with hatred. But she also noted something else in his voice...

Suddenly he jumped forward and grabbed her around her waist, pushing his body up to hers. Lust; she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his movements.

"How _dare_ you!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. She slapped him hard across his face, which startled him enough to let her go. She immediately turned and ran but only made it two steps before she felt him trip her. She fell down hard on the ground. Instantly his hands were on her, turning her onto her back. He pinned her legs down with his knees and lay on her. She was frozen in fear as he held the knife up to her throat.

"Now you wouldn't scream would you?" the man mocked her, whilst gently moving the knife along her throat. Still in shock, all she could manage was a small shake of her head.

"Ah, good", he whispered.

She felt him slide the knife up onto her cheek. Feeling the blade pierce her skin, she bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry out in pain. He moved the blade across her cheek in some form of design and seemed pleased with what he had done, as he smiled.

"You really are beautiful Your Majesty; I suppose that's why I love you so much", the man said matter-of-factly.

"And now that I have you all to myself, I'm going to make the most of it", he pressed his body onto hers and, still holding the knife up to her face, leaned down and fiercely pressed his lips against hers.

Struggling with all her might, she tried to move away from under him, but was only successful in getting her arm free. Reaching up with her now free hand she shoved his face away from hers. This clearly made him angry for she could see it in his eyes.

"I demand that you get off me this instant!" Clarisse finally managed to yell.

"I thought I told you to be quiet", the man growled as he tried to move his face back down towards hers.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled even louder, scratching his face with her free hand.

"ARG!" he screamed, and slapped her across the face. She was breathless for only a moment before she lifted her hand towards his face again.

"Ah!" she cried out, as his knife cut deep into her arm just above her elbow. The pain seared up her arm, bringing tears to her eyes.

"That'll teach you for being disobedient!" he spat. She let the tears fall down her face.

"But we'd better make sure it doesn't happen again", he whispered as he bought the knife back up to her throat. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself to think what she could do.

Suddenly she heard the man gasp as his weight was thrown off her. Opening her eyes and quickly sitting up, she tried to make out the scene before her through misty eyes.

The man seemed to be in a desperate struggle with someone as they rolled around the hard ground. She could hear them grunting and gasping as they each tried to take control.

As Clarisse's eyes cleared, she gasped herself when she saw who her savior was. It was Joseph.

She could see him trying to get the knife out of the man's grasp as they rolled around kicking at each other.

Hearing yelling behind her, Clarisse turned her silent gaze to find many security personnel running towards them. She tried to stand but the pain in her arm caused her to fall back.

As more help arrived, Clarisse heard a loud groan and turned to find Joseph underneath the man, both completely still.

Everything seemed to happen at once. People were surrounding her, helping her up and trying to lead her towards the palace. Three men had pulled the man off Joseph and were dragging him towards the palace. Two more men were bending over Joseph talking quickly.

'Why hasn't he gotten up?' Clarisse thought to herself as she stopped and looked at them.

One of the men moved away and Clarisse could finally see Joseph. Her heart seemed to stop.

Joseph was lying on the ground, unmoving, with a pool of blood spreading out around him. She could clearly see the wound in his chest as the men ripped his shirt open.

"Joseph..." Clarisse whispered as she stepped towards him with an outstretched hand.

Suddenly dizziness overtook her and she collapsed onto the ground. Darkness clouded her mind as she fell unconscious.

A.N-Oooo what's going to happen next? I'll update as soon as but It's going to take some time due to exams and end of year arrangements. Please review they're always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: He Must Know

**A.N- Once again reviews have been awesome. I'm sure your all dying for this chapter so here goes...**

Clarisse held Joseph in her arms as the blood continued to flow from his wound. She was covered in it; all up her arms, all over her clothes and she even tasted it on her lips. Everyone had gone, but Joseph didn't seem to be concerned.

Clarisse looked down at Joseph, knowing she had to tell him what was in her heart before it was too late.

"Joseph...there's something I have to tell you", she whispered.

Joseph looked up into her eyes and she could see the light was leaving them. His expression was one of confusion.

"Clarisse...did you say something? I didn't hear; I'm just so cold..." she felt him shiver so held him closer, giving him her own warmth.

"I said there's something I have to tell you", Clarisse spoke loud and clear so Joseph would hear her.

"What? I can't hear you...Why is it so dark? Where did you go Clarisse?" Joseph was trembling now and Clarisse began to panic.

"Joseph I'm right here!" she yelled. "You have to listen to me! Please!"

"Goodbye Clarisse...where ever you are..." he whispered as he closed his eyes and relaxed in her arms.

"No Joseph!" she shook him gently, fear clutching at her heart.

"You can't leave now! Please don't die! Please don't leave me!" she cried out, as tears streamed down her face.

She heard him take a small breath then felt his body shudder, before he went completely limp in her arms.

"No..." she whispered as he let out a small sigh, never to breath again.

"No, no, no", she cried as she clutched his limp form against her body, rocking backward and forth.

"You can't be dead Joseph...because...because..." she stopped rocking and held him out to look into his face. All color had left him and she stared at his once lively face.

"Because I love you..." she whispered, and then broke into an uncontrollable sob as the realization hit her that he had never heard her words.

She held him close again and started yelling out, willing him to hear her, wanting desperately for him to go back to her.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" she got louder and louder as she continued to cry out.

"COME BACK! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO, NO..."

"NO!" Clarisse yelled out as she sat bolt upright.

Pain shot up her arm and her head reeled as she fell back on the pillows. She was gasping for air when she felt some ones cool hands on her face.

"Please calm yourself Your Majesty, you are perfectly safe now. You'll be fine", Clarisse opened her eyes to find a woman dressed in a nurses uniform bending over her. She began breathing normally again so the nurse stepped back slightly.

Looking past the nurse, Clarisse gazed around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to remember the events before she fainted.

"You're in a private section of the hospital, Your Majesty, as you obtained a serious wound to your upper arm", the nurse replied indicating to Clarisse's heavily bandaged arm.

"It has been sewn up and the blood that you lost has been replaced while you slept", she informed Clarisse as she smiled softly.

"You had a lot of people worried when you fell unconscious, so I'm sure they will be pleased to hear you have woken", she said truthfully as she helped Clarisse to sit upright.

"W-What happened?" Clarisse stuttered.

"All I know is that your security personnel found you lying on the ground with a terrible wound in your arm, by the lake on your grounds", she stepped back from the bed and continued, "You were still conscious at that stage but when they helped you up, you just stepped forward and collapsed. You've been unconscious since".

Clarisse carefully took a breath as she closed her eyes. Joseph's death had only been a dream...

"Well that's what I was able to find out anyway", the nurse stated as she poured Clarisse a glass of water.

"Here drink this, you'll feel much better", she held the glass up to Clarisse's mouth. With the nurses' help, she managed to take a few small sips.

"Tell me, how long has it been since...since they brought me here?" Clarisse asked, slowly remembering what had happened.

"It's been over forty eight hours now, so you've had plenty of sleep. You won't need to stay much longer, just until we're sure that you are well enough to return to the palace. Although your Head of Security isn't so lucky..." the nurse murmured the last part so Clarisse only just caught it. Suddenly she remembered her dream and what she had to tell him.

"Joseph! Where is he?! Is he alright?" Clarisse asked with desperation sounding in her voice as she lent forward towards the nurse.

"Please sit back Your Majesty, don't stress yourself", the nurse soothed as she gently pushed Clarisse back onto the pillows.

"His name is Joseph?" the nurse asked Clarisse for confirmation. All Clarisse could do was nod silently as she held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Well Joseph came in with a deep stab wound to his chest, unconscious, like you", the nurse started, speaking slowly and carefully.

"He was taken into surgery immediately and the doctors were successful in mending the damage made to his chest, stopping the loss of blood. However he lost a lot in the process and they almost lost him at one stage. But he is a strong man so he should heal completely, once all of his lost blood has been replaced", the nurse reassured the queen.

Clarisse sighed as she blinked back the tears of joy and relief that threatened to flood down her face. This was not the place to get emotional, especially in front of the nurse.

"May I go see him?" Clarisse asked quietly, but in seeing the surprised look on the nurses' face she added, "to thank him for saving my life I mean, I must show him my gratitude."

She wasn't about to tell this strange woman her secret. No, she would only share it with the person whom it concerned.

"Well he hasn't woken yet..." she began and Clarisse gave her a pleading look. She must have understood it as she continued,

"But...I suppose I can arrange something. Just wait here while I go speak to the doctor", the nurse said as she bowed slightly before exiting the room.

Now alone, Clarisse glanced around the room and spotted her robe on the chair opposite the bed. If she was to go see Joseph then she had better get out of bed. Determined, Clarisse pushed the sheets off her, sliding her legs out until her feet touched the cool floor.

Standing slowly and carefully, she kept her hand on the edge of the bed for support as she gained her balance. Cradling her bandaged arm against her chest, she stepped forward slowly towards the chair. Her step only wavered slightly as she moved across the room, as the dizziness had passed, leaving her with only slightly weak legs. She was trying to put her robe on using only one hand when the nurse came back into the room.

"Oh Your Majesty! You must be careful with yourself and you shouldn't be moving about without my assistance!" the nurse exclaimed as she skillfully helped Clarisse into her robe.

"Well I made it this far alone", Clarisse said as she smiled apologetically, "But tell me, am I to go see Joseph?"

"Yes the doctor said it was fine. Although Joseph has not yet woken", the nurse informed her as she helped her into her slippers. Standing upright the nurse took Clarisse's arm and began to lead her towards the room Joseph was in.

'Maybe he will wake when I get there...' Clarisse thought to herself as they walked down the cool corridor, drawing nearer to where Joseph lay unconscious.

**A.N- Ok this is a cruel place to end this chapter as well but its better to stop here as the next scene is a biggy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that it resolves the problems from the last chapter. I'll update after exams.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasant Awakenings

**A.N- Even though I've still got one more exam to go, I thought I would be nice and update sooner. Seeing as you were all on your hands and knees begging me...**

Chapter 6:

"Would you like me to get you a chair?" the nurse quietly asked Clarisse.

They had been standing in the middle of the room for some time as Clarisse tried to come to grips with what she was seeing. Joseph's appearance had come as quite a shock to her.

He was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, with various tubes and needles inserted into his arms. He looked so pale that if it weren't for the machine checking his heart rate, Clarisse would have thought him dead. She could barely see his chest rising and falling from his shallow breathing as it was heavily bandaged. Apart from his bandaged chest, his entire upper body was bare and Clarisse marveled at his obvious muscular strength at the back of her mind. However all her concentration was going into keeping her emotions at bay as she stood in the room with the nurse.

"Your Majesty?" she heard the nurse quietly ask.

Looking into her eyes, Clarisse could clearly see the woman was concerned. She attempted to smile but felt it wasn't very successful or convincing.

"Yes, a chair would be lovely", she told the nurse, instantly seeing relief cross her face.

The nurse let go of Clarisse's arm as she pulled a chair up beside Joseph's bed, but took it again to help her sit down.

Now that Clarisse could see Joseph up close, she could no longer hold back the tears. She let them overflow the rims of her eyes and flood down her face as she reached out and carefully took his hand in hers. She heard the nurse shuffle beside her so turned to look into her eyes.

"Please..." she pleaded quietly. Pleading for her to leave them alone but also for the nurse to keep what she saw to herself. Clarisse was afraid her tears were showing the nurse too much.

"I'll ask that no-one disturbs you", the nurse promised as she bowed slightly. Clarisse could see the glint of tears in the woman's eyes as she looked at her again.

"And I won't speak of this to anyone, Your Majesty, you have my word", she whispered as she backed out of the room.

Just before she went out the door, Clarisse gave her a tear stained smile of thanks, glad the woman understood. Smiling back, the nurse quietly closed the door leaving Clarisse alone with Joseph in the still room.

As Clarisse looked down at Joseph, all that could be heard was the quiet clicking and beeping of the many machines that were hooked up to him. She stared intently into his face as she clutched his hand with the hand of her one good arm.

"Please Joseph...wake up", she whispered. "I can't go on without you".

She waited but when she received no answer, she sighed, bowing her head to rest it on their clasped hands.

"How long will he remain unconscious?" she asked herself, too afraid to even consider if he would wake up at all. It seemed she was just getting over one tragedy when the next arose. First Rupert, then Phillippe, now this. She wondered how she could still go on.

"Clarisse...?" his voice broke through her thoughts, even though it was barely even a whisper. Her eyes shot up to see a pair of dull eyes watching her.

"Oh Joseph!" she exclaimed with a sigh as she pulled his hand up to her face. Holding it close she looked deep into his eyes.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you", she whispered, letting fresh tears fall down her face.

Joseph brushed some of the tears away with his hand and then, smiling, opened his arms wide as Clarisse lent down, resting her head on his shoulder. She was careful not to touch his chest in case it hurt him, as she couldn't bear seeing him in pain. He carefully wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, as the needle's restricted his movements.

"I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner Clarisse, I could have stopped him from hurting you", Joseph murmured.

"Don't say that Joseph, you almost died for me! How can you say you could have done better?" she asked him.

"You saved my life, I couldn't ask for more", she whispered, relaxing in his arms.

Joseph didn't reply.

As Clarisse was being held in his arms, she knew that now was the best time to tell him her secret as it could possibly be the last time they would be alone together for a long time. Leaning back slightly, she rested her head on the top of his arm as she looked into her face.

He smiled at her but then frowned suddenly as he traced a finger around something on her cheek. She touched her own face with her fingers and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked feeling the healed over cut on her face. She shuddered as she remembered the pain of when the man had cut her.

"That _bastard_ has carved a heart into your face", even though his voice was barely above a whisper, Clarisse could hear it was dripping with anger.

"Please lets not discuss _him_, not now". She murmured, trying to forget the whole ordeal. "I want this moment to be about us, Joseph".

She looked into his eyes pleading with him to let it go.

He squeezed her hand.

"Us?"

"Yes, 'us' Joseph...I love you", Clarisse whispered as she pulled his hand up to her lips to gently kiss it.

Joseph moved his hand around to the back of her head, as he gently lifted it off his shoulder to kiss her lightly on the lips. Moving her head back again she looked into his eyes that were boring into hers.

"I love you too, Clarisse, more than you'll ever know", Joseph whispered as he bent forward again and kissed her.

Her heart felt as if it was bursting with the love she felt for him and she found herself crying again. She snuggled up to him the best she could from her sitting position and laughed quietly.

"You must think I'm a complete mess, when I constantly cry in your arms", she murmured.

"No, my dear. Just human", she heard Joseph whisper.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. Even though she wasn't very tired, she was content to stay in his arms as he gently stroked her hair, for as long as she could.

**A.N- Oh wasn't that just lovely...yeah I enjoyed writing this chapter. There is still a little more to come but its probably only one more chapter. Hope your liking it so far and as always, please review. I will thank all reviewers properly in the next chapter. Thank you again. The next update may take a while... :(   
**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Finally

**A.N- Well I'm so sorry to say that this is the last Chapter for this story. I really enjoyed writing the whole story and loved the reviews from you all. Even though this is the last chapter, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this one but it won't come for a while. Just keep an eye out for it!**

**Here is the last chapter for you all…**

"Clarisse?" Joseph's voice was even quieter than before.

"Mm…?" Clarisse replied as she tried to think of how long she had been sitting there in his arms. They had been talking about everything and anything, including the incident with the man.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm terribly thirsty", he croaked.

"Oh Joseph I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she untangled herself from his hold.

"There must be some water here somewhere…"

She quickly searched the room but returned unsuccessful. She smiled to herself when she saw that he had been watching her every movement.

"Joseph, my love, I'm afraid we are going to have to call the nurse", she chuckled slightly at his obvious annoyance.

"Oh come now dear, it was her that gave us the privacy in the first place. Besides I think the doctor should be informed that you have woken. I think he may get angry with me for not informing him immediately", she spoke with a smile, as she felt so happy; even though their time alone had just come to an end.

"Your Majesty! No-one would _ever_ get angry with the queen!" he croaked with an obvious teasing look in his eyes.

"Oh you've done it now!" she bent down and kissed him for the last time before pressing the button above his bed.

Straightening her robe and fixing her hair, she turned towards the door as the doctor and a couple of nurses entered with a rush. They bowed as soon as they saw her, but soon moved around her to check on Joseph.

"He would like a drink of water, so you'd best not to keep him waiting", her voice was soft and friendly but yet full of authority.

As Clarisse's nurse entered she nodded to her, acknowledging her presence before turning back to the doctor.

"I would like you to inform me of any improvements in his condition immediately", she ordered, the old queen coming back.

"And Joseph? Don't hesitate to ask these kind people for anything you might need. I will make sure everything is supplied".

"Thank you Your Majesty", he said quietly, and she was almost sure she had seen him wink.

Turning to her own nurse, Clarisse allowed herself to be escorted back to her own room, leaving her heart behind with Joseph.

**--------------------------------------Page break--------------------------------------------------**

Everyone in the palace had noticed the Queen's change in character since she had arrived back at the palace. She was much happier than anyone had seen her for some years. When she smiled, her eyes showed that she truly meant it and she also laughed a lot now.

The cut on Her Majesty's face had healed completely, leaving no scar much to her delight. Her arm hadn't been as lucky however, for it was still not quite fully healed and would most likely scar, but clothing could easily cover it, so she wasn't too concerned.

Both her and Joseph were well on the mend, which made the Queen extremely happy. Especially the fact that her love for Joseph was returned with equal passion. This was the main reason behind her change in character but the palace staff didn't realize this.

The Queens high spirit had a big effect on everyone around her, for even Charlotte was more relaxed.

Amelia had enjoyed the remainder of her time with her Grandmother before she returned to America with her friends.

The Queen had taken the time to get to know Lilly and Michael so was often found in their company during her spare time. But the three youth had taken a plane back to San Francisco two days ago, leaving Her Majesty to get the palace back into its usual pattern.

So it was on this morning that Clarisse could be found at her desk in her office, finishing off the paperwork.

"Ah, finally finished", Clarisse sighed. She looked up towards her assistant.

"Charlotte, I believe I have set another record for the shortest time taken to do the paperwork".

The young woman laughed at the comment as she came forward to gather the documents together.

"Well, Your Majesty, you therefore have the remainder of the morning free", she beamed.

"And I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Joseph is arriving back at the palace any time now".

Clarisse hoped Charlotte didn't see how truly happy that small announcement made her. It had been a few days since she had seen Joseph, so was missing him greatly already. She was also longing to have some time alone with him again as it had been many weeks since her confession in the hospital, and they had never had any time alone since.

"Let me know when he arrives Charlotte, and until then you are dismissed to do as you wish", Clarisse told the woman.

"Yes, Your Majesty", she bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Feeling extremely happy, Clarisse left her office and headed towards the library. Perhaps some light reading will calm her before Joseph arrives.

As she walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but to turn into the empty ballroom. Closing the doors behind her, she walked into the middle of the room.

Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in Joseph's arms as she began to sway slightly to imaginary music.

She was just about to get into a full dance when a familiar voice spoke in her ear.

"Now, who would you be dancing with my dear?"

Spinning around, Clarisse only took a second to survey the room to make sure they were alone, before she slid her arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. Joseph moaned into her mouth, showing how much he'd missed her.

Pulling away from him, Clarisse looked into his eyes as he spoke.

"Anyone miss me?" he asked playfully, as he let her go to move off towards the sound system.

"Oh, I don't think so", she teased as she pretended to inspect her fingernails.

"It was actually rather peaceful here while you were away".

Joseph gave her a hurt look as the slow music began to play. He came forward and took her in his arms as they began to dance.

As her arm was still rather weak, Clarisse placed her hand carefully on his chest, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder. She could feel his arm tighten around her waist as they swayed together, his other hand placed over her own one that was on his chest.

They swayed slowly together in silence for some time before Joseph spoke quietly in her ear.

"Clarisse, I think I should point out that this – us – is not actually allowed. I am forbidden to be anything more than your Head of Security, although many people know that we are good friends".

Clarisse just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying that I don't want this to work, you do understand that, don't you?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I do, my dear. You are just pointing out what I have been trying to avoid", she pulled away from him slightly so she could look into his face.

"Joseph, as long as I am Queen the concept of 'us' is not possible to be anything more than a secret. If we want to be able to share our lives together, no one must know until Amelia takes my place as Queen. Now that is a long time to keep our love a secret, especially from the palace staff; for the maids know everything!"

Joseph chuckled quietly at that but soon fell silent again.

"Can you wait for me that long Joseph?" Clarisse whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Clarisse my love, if it means that I can love and hold you as I proclaim our love to the world when its over, then I can wait forever", he whispered as he kissed her softly.

She smiled up at him as she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It will also mean that moments like this one will be very rare, Joseph, for we can't allow anyone to get suspicious of us".

"Yes I do realize that. I also realize that it's hard to speak to you alone, but that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of every opportunity to let you know how much I love you", his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Oh you are such a darling!" she exclaimed as she hugged herself to him, careful of his chest, while continuing to dance.

"Only for you, my love", and he bent forward to kiss her deeply which Clarisse returned with equal passion.

As they danced together for the remainder of the song, Clarisse couldn't help but think to herself: the joy and the pain they had felt together had only pulled them closer. And that through it all, love grows.

The End.

**A.N- That's it! Hope it wasn't too much of a let down because I had a bit of trouble trying to get it finished with a satisfying touch. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**ProperlyPrim18- **I hope those kissy moments were enough for you!! Lol thanks heaps for your support!

**RevSue- **you have been a great reviewer all the way through, thanks for your continuing encouragement.

**Lucretia Skelington- **No I couldn't let them suffer any longer! I hope this ending satisfies you, although there maybe a sequel in the near future.

**Aserene- **I couldn't bring the man back for Joseph to kill because that would have showed that he truly loved Clarisse, and even if it didn't, Joseph would be just as bad as the man. I couldn't tarnish his wonderful character with the poison of revenge. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**Spunkeygirl160- **I loved your begging!! Hehehe! It made me laugh. I'm glad my story made you feel just as emotional as me, not to mention the characters. This nice ending was for you.

**Kristin10- **Yup there's gunna be more! So don't stress! Thanks for your lovely reviews!

**Elvish-princess130990- **Thank you for your great reviews! It's those sort of things that keep me going with these and not get bored. Good on ya!

**Stoneygem- **Only one nurse can know!! But we know that everyone soon finds out anyway in the second movie because they were all saying "Finally!"

But with the sequel, I might use that thought and have a few trusted people find out about them without getting them into trouble. Thank you for your support!

**You're Still in Poems- **what a cool name you have! Yup I sure so love cliff hangers don't I? Hehehe they are so effective and keep the reader wanting more!

**Foxxy-chicca911- **it was your begging that kept me updating quickly! Thank you for showing an interest in this story and watch out for the sequel.

**Well I hope that covers everyone and answers some of your questions. I had to concentrate on exams for they were my last school exams ever! And I have to pass them if I want to get into teachers college next year. I'm praying for that one!**

**Ok just another small note. I'm working on a Harry Potter story right now, centered on Albus and Minerva. Yup I'm an ADMM fan! Don't know when I'll get it posted…but not for a while anyway.**

**Thanks to all once again!**


End file.
